


Techniques for Interrogating a Suspect

by Paratale



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: """"Interrogation"""", (if you know where to look), But it's very obviously consensual by the end, Gen, M/M, Metaphors, Pre-Slash, They are a really gross couple even when they are not a couple, Tickling, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Warning for slightly dubcon tickling, rated T because tickling someone you have sexual tension with is always suggestive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 05:12:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9108004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paratale/pseuds/Paratale
Summary: Odo learns something new about humanoids.





	

"Jake! I am a Starfleet officer!" Nog announced. He was trying so hard to look stoic, but Jake could see a smile trembling at the corners of his mouth, eyes going a bit squinty with suppressed laughter.

"Last I checked, being a Starfleet officer doesn't mean you can't be ticklish."

"We're too old for this," said Nog, ever the responsible one. "Go babysit Yoshi if you want to play children's games."

"You're just afraid I'll discover how ticklish you are and never leave you alone about it."

"I told you I'm too old to be ticklish."

"You're avoiding the question," said Jake, and made a sudden movement towards Nog, who let slip aborted snort of laughter as he jerked away. "Aha!" Jake crowed.

"No no no this doesn't mean--hey!" Nog yelped when Jake tackled him onto the couch. "F-fine! But you started it!" It was Jake's turn to burst into undignified laughter when Nog rolled them off the couch and went mercilessly for the neck.

They were interrupted by a sharp knock at the door. "I've been asked to make you two aware of a noise complaint," Odo's voice floated in over the comm.

"Sorry Constable!" Nog called, hurrying to his feet. He squeaked when Jake reached up and tickled the backs of his knees, snickering.

Odo turned off the comm and made for his office, contemplating what he'd overheard. What was "tickling?" Could it be something devious? He went back to his office and ran a search on the computer.

Apparently, it was some sort of a social game. Humanoids dealt these harmless soft blows to provoke involuntary laughter in their opponents. There were a few citations about the importance of such games to strengthening social bonds, but Odo was more interested in the revelation that this tickling attack could apparently incapacitate a humanoid without hurting them. Why hadn't he heard of it before?

* * *

 

A quiet week went by without presenting Odo with a good opportunity to test the effectiveness of the "tickling." His only arrest was a Cardassian mercenary, during which he'd discovered that Cardassians were quite immune to the technique, much to his disappointment.

His best hope for a test subject now was Quark. Odo had been posing as a bottle of sparkling spring wine on one of the shelves behind the bar for the past half hour, waiting for Quark to finish meeting with his contact, a smuggler whose communications with Quark Odo had been alerted to a few days before.

As Odo had anticipated, Quark and the contact were careful never to state outright the time and place of the drop, let alone its contents. They must have arranged the details earlier and this was just a check-in meeting. Nevertheless, Odo thought he might have a way of convincing Quark to give up the details.

Odo oozed off the shelf and coagulated into his usual self. Quark jumped at the noise and turned around.

"Bar's closed, Odo!" He chided.

"Not to the man who just left, apparently." Odo jerked his head in the direction of the door. "What are you up to?"

"A perfectly legal trade."

"Don't bother, Quark; I know that man is a smuggler."

"Well, he isn't smuggling anything to me." Quark put a hand over his heart, feigning sincerity.

"Then tell me what he was selling."

"Can't. I signed a non-disclosure agreement. It's a private transaction."

"A contract is a contract is a contract... but only between Ferengi," Odo quoted. Quark smiled.

"Sorry Odo. Guess I just happen to be a Ferengi of my word." He shrugged, looking smug, and turned to leave, but Odo hooked his fingers in the back of Quark's collar. Quark sighed, gleefully preparing a performance of exasperation. "Wha--"

It only took a few light movements of Odo's fingers against Quark's neck to elicit a yelp. He raised his shoulders to protect his neck, tilting his head automatically to immobilize Odo's hand, but that just left the other side of his neck exposed, and Odo promptly took advantage. Quark was shaking with laughter, unable to coordinate his movements well enough to wriggle out of Odo's grasp.

Pleased with this result, Odo pulled Quark closer for better access and started applying to same tactic to his belly--one of the few parts of his upper body not entirely protected by the garish tailored carpet he called a jacket. He found himself holding Quark up as his knees gave out.

"Odo! What--you--stop it!" Quark managed to squeak out between peals of laughter, vibrating slightly in Odo's grasp.

Odo stopped "tickling" and released him. "I want to know what you're smuggling."

"So you're going to interrogate me using... tickle torture? Going to shapeshift into the  _tickle monster?"_ Quark teased between gulps of air, turning to look at Odo. He looked flushed, as though he had been exerting himself. He was out of breath just from laughing so hard.

"If that's what it takes," said Odo, making a note to run a search on "tickle monster." Quark squinted up at him.

"I can't tell if you're joking."

Odo reached for his collar again. Quark flinched away, already giggling. "Odo! I told you it's all legal! No amount of tickling will change tha--aha-- _Odo_ \--" Quark laughed again as he squirmed against Odo. When Odo stopped, Quark didn't make a move to escape; he leaned against Odo while he caught his breath, one hand on his shoulder, gazing at him.

Odo was starting to feel rather funny. It was all a bit suspiciously... what humanoids might call intimate. The computer hadn't warned him this would happen. _It's just Quark_ , he told himself, and felt more at ease.

"It's not fair," Quark was griping. "I can't even tickle you back." He poked Odo's arm to illustrate his point.

"I'd like to see this 'non-disclosure agreement,'" said Odo.

"I don't have a copy; I just signed it."

"Now I know you're lying. You'd have kept a copy for your records," said Odo.

"Torture is a humanoid rights violation!" Quark shrieked as Odo grabbed him around the middle again, brushing his hands underneath the rough fabric of Quark's outer jacket and over his soft sides while he wriggled as though trying to get away. "Alright, alright! I--I give--ahaha--I give in! It's Yridian crystals--he was going to sell me some Yridian crystals!"

Odo let go of Quark, a smug grin forming on his face. Tickling was a success. "Then I'd better go apprehend him. Thank you for the tip, Quark." He turned to go make the arrest.

"Don't bother trying that again," Quark called after him, still a bit out of breath. "It won't be so easy to get it out of me next time!"

"I'll keep that in mind," Odo replied, and when he was sure Quark wouldn't see his face, he smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> hmm... yep. i have nothing to say in my defense


End file.
